A Man In My Dreams
by chizeyuffie
Summary: Mengalami mimpi yang berjalan seperti realita? Dan juga bertemu dengan orang yang sama di setiap mimpinya? Itulah yang dialami oleh Henry Lau, yang terus hidup dengan bayang-bayang orang yang selalu 'singgah' di mimpi-mimpi indahnya. Ch 1 is Up! RnR? :3
1. Prologue

**Tittle : A Man In My Dreams**

**Pairing : Henry/? And others.**

**Rating : PG**

**Genre : Romance/Angst (?)**

**Author : Chizeyuffie**

**Warning(s) : BL (Boys Love), OOT, Typos, etc.**

**A/N : A Twoshots or maybe multi-captered fic! Enjoy! :3**

…

**A Man In My Dreams © Chizeyuffie**

**..**

Prologue**  
><strong>

**..**

"Henli-yah!" 

Namja berpipi tembam itu pun menolehkan wajahnya, "Ne, Wookie-hyung?", "Kudengar si bocah jenius Cho Kyuhyun itu nembak kamu ya?" Tanya Kim Ryeowook, kakak kelas dari Henry Lau alias namja berpipi chubby itu. 

"Ne, waeyo?" jawabnya tenang sambil terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. "Kau pasti menerimanya kan? Ya kan ya kan?" Ryeowook tak henti-hentinya bertanya, dari nada bicaranya pun dapat kita ketahui kalau ia sangat penasaran. 

Namja berkebangsaan Kanada-Cina itu menggeleng pelan, "Aniyo, aku menolaknya kok hyung…" tukasnya santai. Mendengar jawaban dari hoobae-nya itu sontak Ryeowook pun berteriak. "MWO? Kau pasti bercanda kan?" 

"Aishh… Pabbo hyung! Jangan kencang-kencang!" kini semua pasang mata di koridor sekolah menatap Henry dan Ryeowook tajam. 

"Mi-Mianhae, Henli-yah… Kenapa kau menolaknya? Dia kan namja yang terkenal di sekolah kita! Cho Kyuhyun itu kan tampan, jenius, mapan dan suaranya juga bagus! Aku yakin seisi sekolah iri denganmu Henli-yah!" lengkap sudah pendeskripsian Ryeowook tentang Cho Kyuhyun. 

"Aku sudah punya orang yang aku sukai, hyung…" ujar namja bermata sipit itu sambil tersenyum. Ryeowook menghela nafasnya, "Jangan bilang bahwa orang yang kau maksud adalah 'orang itu'?", "Yap, benar… 'Orang itu'" Henry membenarkan perkataan sunbae-nya itu. 

"Henli-yah…",

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai orang yang bahkan tidak nyata?"

…

**~TBC~**

…

** A/N : **Gimana ficnya? Jelek kah? Bagus kah? ** Kalo fic ini mendapat sambutan yang bagus kemungkinan akan author lanjutin. Kalo ngga lebih baik di delete aja ;A;. Mohon kritik dan sarannya, nuhun ~ RnR please? :3


	2. Chapter 1

**A Man In My Dreams**** © Chizeyuffie**

…

~ Chapter 1~

…

**Super Junior M © SM Entertainment**

...

~ Flashback, Henry POV ~

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku pindah ke Korea Selatan bersama ayahku.

Entah aku harus merasa senang ataupun sedih, aku senang karena bisa belajar di luar negeri. Tapi aku juga sedih karena harus meninggalkan mama, kakak laki-laki dan adik perempuanku di Kanada.

Yang jelas aku masih merasa sangat tidak nyaman sekarang, aku akan tinggal di negeri orang lain yang bukan merupakan tanah kelahiranku.

Hanya berdua dengan papaku. Ditambah aku harus memulai segalanya dari nol lagi. Mulai dari belajar bahasa Korea dan juga hal-hal lainnya.

Papa bilang bahwa besok ia akan mendaftarkan aku ke sekolah dasar terdekat.

Aku hanya bisa berharap hari ini akan menyenangkan…

…

"Henry, kenapa sudah selarut ini kau belum tidur? Cepatlah tidur, kau harus beristirahat karena besok kita harus bersiap untuk mencarikan sekolah baru untukmu…"

Papa mendapatiku sedang berkutat dengan biola putih kesayanganku sambil berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. "Eh? Maaf pa, aku akan segera tidur." Kuletakkan biola yang sedari tadi kumainkan pada casenya.

Aku pun beranjak menuju ranjang baruku, papa menghampiriku dan membantu memakaikan selimut.

Diusapnya kepalaku pelan, "Baiklah, selamat malam jagoan kecil, tidur nyenyak dan mimpi indah ya…". Papa pun segera bangkit dan meninggalkanku,

sendirian…

Papa menyuruhku untuk tidur, tidurlah Henry! Tidurlah! Kau telah berjanji pada Clinton untuk terus menuruti semua perkataan Papa! Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat.

Terbuka lagi.

Kupenjamkan mataku sekali lagi.

Terbuka lagi.

Ku coba pejamkan mataku untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan hasilnya…

Nihil.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi. Aku tak kunjung bisa tidur karena belum familiar dengan ranjang, kamar, dan segala hal baru ini.

Aku memang lambat dalam beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru, tapi itu wajar kan? Aku kan masih berusia 10 tahun.

Kucoba memejamkan mataku sekali lagi, namun aku kembali terbangun. Sekarang aku tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur!

Aku belum membaca doa.

Bodoohh! Dasar Henry bodoh! Kenapa hal seperti itu malah kelupaan sih?

Kurapatkan kedua tanganku, kupejamkan kedua mataku sipitku dan aku pun berdoa.

'Tuhan, tolong buatlah aku tidur nyenyak malam ini dan juga berilah aku mimpi yang indah. Amin'

Kali ini aku mulai mengantuk, dan tanpa kusadari aku mulai terlelap secara perlahan.

Dan, selamat tidur.

…

"_**Halo!"**_

"_Ha-halo?"_

"_**Kau sendirian disini?"**_

"_A-aku? Aku tidak tahu…"_

"_**Tidak tahu? Kamu ini lucu sekali! Mau kutemani?"**_

"_Te-terserah kau saja…"_

"_**Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku temani ya…"**_

"…"

"_**Oh iya senang berkenalan denganmu…"**_

"_Se-senang berkenalan denganmu juga…"_

…

Tuhan mengabulkan doaku dengan memberikanku mimpi yang indah.

…

"Henry! Bagaimana hari pertama di sekolah barumu?",

"Baik".

Sejujurnya tidak, semua teman baruku mengolokku karena bahasa Koreaku yang sangat-sangat hancur.

Aku terpaksa berbohong karena tidak ingin membuat papa khawatir. Dan aku yakin pasti ini tidak akan berlangsung lama.

Aku sangat yakin.

…

Perkiraanku meleset.

Sudah minggu ke-2 aku bersekolah disini dan itu semua terus berlanjut. Malah menjadi semakin parah.

Sepulang sekolah tadi mereka menghajarku di belakang sekolah. Aku tidak tahu alasan di balik perbuatan mereka itu.

Dan lagi-lagi aku berbohong pada papa, aku bilang bahwa aku mengantuk dan tak sengaja menabrak pintu kelas. Itu semua kulakukan karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir.

…

Hangat.

Itulah yang aku rasakan saat ia memelukku_. _

"_**Kau akan baik-baik saja, ada aku disini…"**_

Tenang.

Itulah yang aku rasakan setiap kali aku mendengar suaranya.

"_**Jangan khawatir…"**_

…

~TBC~

Maaf kalo lanjutannya gaje, pendek, dan OOT ;_;/ *sujud sembah* Makasih yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk nge-review di chap sebelumnya : **I'm strings, ****HyukAimimi fishy****, Nikwon, Anaknya KyuMin, icha, dan LawRuuLiet **dan juga orang-orang yang udah baca fic ini :3 Mohon kritik dan sarannya, Nuhun~ RnR pls? :3


End file.
